1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for transmitting a packet in a wireless local area network (LAN), and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting a packet in a wireless local area network (LAN), the method and the apparatus supporting quality of service (QoS) by assuring transmission opportunity (TXOP) with respect to a delay-sensitive packet satisfying an end-to-end latency constraint based on time-to-live (TTL) of a packet or priority of the packet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since standards for a wireless local area network (LAN) exhibit a transmission rate from about 1 Mbps to about 2 Mbps in IEEE 802.11 WG, technologies related to wireless LAN have been continuously developed, and, recently, standards supporting a high speed data transmission rate above 100 Mbps have been established.
Recently, in the wireless communication fields, application services for transmitting various multimedia data at high speed are increasing, and the potential of the markets related to consumer electronics (CEs) supporting such services is also increasing.
In response to such market demands, IEEE 802.11e has standardized wireless quality of service (QoS) medium access control (MAC) for supporting distinguished services, such as high speed transmission of various multimedia data.